Miniature Demons
by Enelya Falassion
Summary: AU: Jaina and Jag babysit twins one night, and all is not wel...


Okay, I was bored and this one came up. I kinda cheated and used some ofthe names from _Star Wars: Battlefront_ for PS2 (awesome game. If you ever get the chance, you should demo that one. If you already have, how cool izz it?) Okey-day (Me likes Jar-Jar speak), Jon Foulds!

P.S. parazzi is supposed to be like a pizza, if you're too blonde to notice.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Mrs. Pulastra opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Pulastra!" Jaina and Jag said in unison.

"Hi, guys. Thanks again for coming at such short notice," She greeted. She started to rush around the house looking for last-minute items. "I'll be back pretty late, and Nom is... Hmmm... Where is my pocket-link?" She turned to a messy-looking little boy. "Rigel, have you been messing with mommy's expensive gadgets again?"

The little boy tried his best to look innocent. "No, mommy," He replied.

She pressed a button on a keyring. "Hmmm... let's see if..." She pivoted around and headed toward the beeping noise coming from the kitchen. "Ha! In the dryer. Okay, what was I talking about?" She said.

"Um, how late Nom will be," Jaina replied.

"Oh, uh, let's see... Nom is at the simulation shop, and he'll..." She checked her wristwatch. "Probably not be home until after midnight. Oooo, I'm late. I love you Rigel, I love you Lyra." She turned to Jag and Jaina. "You'll have to keep an eye on her."

_What am I getting myself into?_ Jag thought.

"Lyra Cassiopoeia, you be good. And you, too, Rigel Dorado. Kisses! Oh, Jaina? They _both_ need yet_ another_ bath. Bye bye now!" She rushed out the door to the speeder. A minute later, everyone heard the engine turn over and quickly fade away as Mrs. Pulastra zoomed off.

"I hate kids," Jag mumbled under his breath.

Jaina nudged him hard in the ribs. "Well, I'm Jaina and this is Jag. We have some rules that-"

"Jaina, let me," Jag interrupted. "Okay, guys. Rule numero uno: I don't cook. Rule number two: I don't do piggy-back rides. Rule number three: I don't do bathtime. Rule number four: Jaina does the bedtime stories. And lastly, DO NOT BOTHER ME WHEN I AM WATCHING HOLO-VISION. There's a big important game on, and I'll be, um, _darned_ if I'm gonna miss it for some babysitting gig. Capice?

Jaina chuckled. "Well, those are just Jag's rules. I wanna have some fun."

As soon as Lyra and Rigel heard Jaina say fun, they rushed to the toyroom to make a mess."Wait, come back!" Jaina called.

"Hmm. You were probably boring them," Jag banterred as he searched for the holo-vision remote. He lifted a couch cusion and pulled out a shirt with chocolate milk on it. "Well, they certainly don't believe in house-keeping droids, do they?" He grimaced.

"I don't trust those kids in there alone. I'm gonna go check up on them." She walked down the hall to the toy room. _This is all like a big horror movie_, She thought. She peered her head into the tiny room. Toys and empty paint containers were strewn everywhere, but there were no children in sight. Jaina was startled to see a mooka with a new paint job emerge from under the sofa.

"Hmm." Jaina got down on all fours and peeked under the sofa. No children. Instead, she noticed an open ventilation shaft cover. "Ooooohh, no. This is gonna be some night."

"JAINA! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE CEILING!" Jag yelled.

"Yeah, Jag. It's the kids!" She called.

"Should we call the authorities?"

"No! If I'm gonna get money tonight, I'm gonna stop absolutely _nothing_ to get it!" _Okay, if these little brats wanna play hardball, I'll show them the _real_ Jaina Solo,_ She thought. "Oh, kids! Time to come out to play with Aunt Jaina!" She called to the ceiling.

All of a sudden, there was a crash in the refresher. "Oh, gods." Jaina rushed into the 'fresher to see what was up. She threw open the door and looked around. The vent cover was hanging onlyby a few screws.

Instantly, Jaina had an epiphany. She stepped quietly toward the bathroom counter. Jaina jerked open the cabinet door so quickly, she almost tore it off its hinges. "Gotcha!" She said as she grabbed Lyra's arm. Lyra only smiled.

"Jaina!" Jag called. Jaina thought she could sense fear in his voice. "Jay, there's a kid in here!"

_He's such a youngling_, Jaina thought. "DEAL WITH IT!" She ordered back. "C'mon, Lyra. It's bathtime," Jaina said meniacally.

"What d'you want?" Jag asked. Rigel only stared up at him. "I'm tryin'a watch the game, kid!" He said.

"I'm hungry," Rigel replied, staring up at Jag with his pleading, big green eyes.

"Okay, Jay's in the bathroom, the kid's hungry, and it's third and down, fourth quarter, about to go into overtime. Things couldn't be better," Jag mumbled, his words barely audible. "Well, what'd'ya want?"

"Food."

"Okay,what kinda food?"

"The dinner kind."

"A'right." Jag walked into the kitchen, and got out the bread, peanut butter, and jelly. He fixed Rigel's dinner and laid it in front of him.

Rigel looked down at his sandwich, and then up at Jag again. "I don't want this," He said.

Jag sighed. "Okay, there's gotta be something in this kitchen the kid actually wants," He figured as he made his way back into the kitchen. "Oh, I know... noodles. Every kid loves noodles." Jag opened the container, poured in the water, and pressed the button on the side of the noodle bowl. It instantly started to heat.

When it reached the correct temperature, he brought it to Rigel. Rigel grimaced at it. "Eewww, noodles! Gross!"

"What!"

"I don't like noodles."

"What _do_ you like, Rig?"

"Donuts."

"Ooookaaay. Do you have donuts _here_?"

"No."

"Where can I get donuts?"

"Store."

"Store..._where_?"

"Down the road."

"You want me to go down the road so you can have donuts for dinner?"

Rigel nodded his head.

_Hmmm, what's the harm in that? At least it'll get the kid to eat. I'll only be gone a while,_ Jag thought. "Okay. Tell Jaina where I've gone. I'll be back soon."

_Where _is_ this store? I don't see one,_ Jag thought. He sighed heavily. He saw a small light coming from a few yards in front of him. _Thank the gods!_ He entered and bought the biggest box of donuts he could muster. _Great. Now the walk back._

_-_

When Jag got back to the apartment, he decided to go in the back door and surprise everyone. He walked through the back door. "Jay?" He questioned. He looked around the kitchen. There was food and broken glass dishes everywhere. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Jag walked into the living room. It was even worse than the kitchen. Toys, art supplies, batterries, you name it; everything was everywhere. Then, he heard a kid crying. Something ran across the span of the hall.

"Come back here, you wench! I'll get you eventually! Hey, hey, hey! Rigel! Get outta the dishwasher!" Jaina chased Lyra down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa! Whatever happened to giving Lyra a bath?" Jag queried.

"She ran out of the bathroom, and now, she's running away from me in a towel! I can't catch her! Rigel's caught on, as well," Jaina replied. "Oh, I've got such a _headache_! I'm gonna go see if they have something that would make my head numb. Hopefully, it will knock me out, too."

Jaina walked into the kitchen, towards the medicine cabinet. "Rheckto, Allyban, some medicine I can't pronounce... what the! This is _tranquilizer_! Jag, I need you in here, now!"

Jag came rushing into the kitchen. "What, what is it?"

Jaina dropped her voice low to a whisper. "Hey, this stuff is tranq. It kicks in in about an hour and a half. If we crush these and sprinkle 'em on the donuts, We'd have enough time to bathe and dress them, and then they'll be knocked out. What d'ya say?" She explained.

"I say, go for it," Jag said as he smiled. "Okay, hurry." Jag and Jaina poured the pills in thier hands and crushed them to the best if their ability. "Oh, kids! Dinner!" Jag said in a singsong voice.

The kids came thundering in the kitchen. "Donuts, donuts!" They said eagerly.

_Yessss_, Jaina thought. "Now, after dinner, do you guys wanna get a bath?" They nodded, not even realizing what she said.

"How many donuts have you had, Rigel?" Jag asked.

"Eighteen."

"Oooookaaay, bathtime!" Jag said as he dragged him away from the table. "Jaina, do the honors."

"Nooo way. I get the girl."

"Awww, c'mon! Besides, it's not like you've never seen a snake before," He banterred.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay, c'mon, Rig." Jag went to the bathroom to run the bathwater.

Jaina picked up the com-link.

"Fast and Fly Parazzi Service. Would you like to try our special?" The voice over the com greeted.

"Ahhhh. At last, a welcoming voice. Yes, I would like to try the special. Have it delivered to 4951 Nebula Lane in southeastern Stella, A.S.A.P. Thanks a mil." She hung up the com. "Hey, Ly? Are you sleepy?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, why don't you go watch holo-vision?"

"Sure."

_Nothin' to do now but kick back_, She thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. Jaina answered it and greeted the Parazzi boy.

"Seven credits." He said as he handed her the parazzi.

"'Kay, thanks," Jaina said as she grabbed the parazzi. "Oooooo, veggie lovers!" She squealed excitedly.

At that moment, Jag and Rigel emerged from the bathroom. He looked over at her just as she took the first bite. "What?" She asked with a mouth full. Jag just shook his head.

After Jaina had bathed Lyra and Lyra had calmed down enough to yawn every now and then, Lyra asked Jaina to comb her hair.

"What do you think of Jag?" Jaina questioned as she brushed through Lyra's long, black hair.

"He purty cute. You know he like you."

"I know."

"You like him back?"

"Yes...a lot."

"I like Alex, a boy in learner school. He like me back. I kiss him two day ago. You kiss Jag?"

"Mmmm hmm. All the time."

"He like you back?"

"Yes," Jag said from the doorway. "A lot."

"Jag, did you hear all of this?"

"Yup. Alex is purty lucky." He smiled.

"Finally! I thought they'd never drop," Jaina said as she laid Rigel down in his bed.

"Yeah. What a night! It was tough to get him outta the dishwasher. Kids," Jag scoffed.

The front door unlocked. "Hey guys," Mrs. Pulastra said. Her look changed from happy to utterly shocked in a matter of seconds. "How did you guys do it?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say it was hard, but we put our minds together and pulled it off."

"Okay, well, I got twenty credits for the both of you. How were they?" She asked.

"Tough," Jag answered.

"Well, that's understandable. Would you guys mind babysisitting again some time?" She queried hopefully.

"Uuuuummmmmm..."

A/N: This one was easy. The part where Jaina is combing Lyra's hair I stole from a Zale's commercial. Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed.

Luke:)


End file.
